Pourquoi moi ?
by JasperEdward21
Summary: Bella, jeune femme de 21 ans se retrouve enfermée dans un étrange manoir, un jeune homme s'occupe d'elle. Mais qui est cet homme? et que fait-elle enfermée ici ? Bella va de découverte en découverte. es-ce qu'elle en réchapera vivante ? All Human. Rated K


Chapitre Premier

Il faisait sombre, humide. L'odeur putride des corps en décomposition saturait l'air.

Je me trouvais encore une fois dans ce sombre paysage à l'odeur de mort. L'obscure forêt, au loin, me semblait fascinante et monstrueuse à la fois. Bordée d'arbres, elle ondulais sous le doux vent de la nuit, elle semblait irréelle.

Malheuresement, elle était bien réelle et il me faudrait la traverser pour atteindre mon but. Mais quel était mon but déjà ? Là était le problème. Ma mémoire avait créé des remparts pour me protéger. Mais de quoi me protégeait-elle ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. C'est pourquoi il fallait à tout prix que je traverse cette forêt. Aussi monstrueuse soit-elle, elle était la seule à pouvoir démêler les nœuds de mon subconscient.

Un bruissement de feuilles me vint aux oreilles et mon cœur se mit à accélérer. Cela me revennais, quelqu'un me suivait…

Je sentis le vent balayer les mèches qui s'étaient échapper de mon chignon et qui trainnaient désormais devant mes yeux. J'inspirais un bon coup. Puis m'élançais à travers les hautes herbes. Je sentais le vent passer sur mon corps, je pouvais dire que j'avais la sentation de voler. Oui c'est sa, je survolais les corps étendus sur le sol, ça et là.

Puis sans que je ne comprenne se qui se passait, deux mains m'attrapèrent par la taille et me firent basculer. J'essayais de me débattre mais rien à faire, celui qui me maintenait au sol était bien plus fort que moi. Puis une de ses mains quitta ma taille et allât se loger sur ma bouche m'empêchant de hurler. Je sentis le souffle de mon aggresseur carresser mon oreille puit des mots parvinrent jusqu'à moi.

_N'essais pas de t'enfuir, IL te retrouvera et te tuera sans pitié. _Tels étaient les mots qu'il avait prononcé. D'un seul coup, la pression qu'exercait ses mains sur mon corp disparue remplacees par un froid a vous glacer le sang. Le bruit d'une brindille qui cede se fit entendre non loin derriere moi. Je me relevais comme si rien ne s'était passé et fis volte-face. Ce fus à ce moment là que j'aperçu entre les feuillages deux yeux, me fixant avec avidité. C'est lorsque l'espèce de loup sortit des fourrés, que l'image de cet animal enragé fit place à du blanc. Rien d'autre que du blanc. Je jetais alors un coup d'œil alentour pour savoir où je me trouvais. Je pus m'apercevoir facilement que je ne me trouvais, non pas dans une forêt, mais dans une pièce tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de banale. Quatre murs, un plafond, un lit et une fenêtre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais tous ça n'était pas réel.

Mais que faisais-je ici alors ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Un regard vers la fenêtre me fit comprendre que l'on devait être en pleine journée, la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les carreaux. Etrange. Je ne me rappelle pas être déjà venue ici. C'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une démarche lourde, celle d'un homme, s'approchait lentement de l'unique porte de la pièce. Puis des voix s'élevèrent derrière cette dernière. La porte devait être extrêmement épaisse car je ne pus distinguer que l'intonation des voix et non se qu'elles s'échangeaient. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il me vit, écarquilla les yeux. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous nous fixions comme ça, mais quand nous eûmes repris nos esprits il déposa le plateau qu'il tenait dans une main sur le sol près de la porte. Ensuite, il fit demi-tour, et tout en passant la porte de ma chambre, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il chargé de s'occuper de moi ? Une quantité inexplicable de questions de question se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je devais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais lorsque je commençais à élaborer le plan d'évasion, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant passer un homme. Ce dernier devait avoisiner la trentaine. Au moment où il posa les yeux sur moi, son regard se fit dur. Ce regard me mis mal à l'aise, je détournais donc les yeux pour l'éviter le plus possible. C'est à lors que je remarquais qu'il était suivi du jeune homme qui m'avait apporter mon plateau-repas.


End file.
